Aquel Invierno
by sam9048
Summary: El viento movió su bufanda mientras se llevaba aquellos malos recuerdos que no quería remembrar. -Me alegra haberte conocido Naruto-kun... tu cambiaste mi vida...


¡Hola! Bueno este lo di como regalo en un intercambio de una comunidad a la cual pertenezco, espero que les guste este One shot a mí sí me gusto mucho, esta medio complicado de leer bueno no mucho pero está muy lindo. Ojala les guste, espero que me dejen reviews no pido mucho solo su opinión de cómo me quedo. Me inspire en una canción de Hatsune Miku que se llama ''When the first love ends'' muy linda escúchenla.

**Desclaimer:**_ Estos personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, lo único aquí mío es la historia._

….

Caminaba lentamente por aquella calle, le traía tantos recuerdos tan buenos, una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia que no iba hacia ese lugar? Demasiado, desde que se graduó podría decirse, hacia demasiado frío ese día de invierno pero todavía no nevaba no faltaba mucho pero aun así hacía un frío demasiado intenso, sintió que le apretaban más la mano, sonrío y agacho la mirada sonrojada, tenía que admitirlo quería a ese hombre, lo quería demasiado, sintió como se paraba y ella tuvo que parar también, alzo su vista y vio ese gran edificio que no veía desde como 5 años atrás, seguía igual que siempre, demasiados recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, soltó la mano de su prometido y camino hacia aquel gran edificio, sonrío con melancolía de nuevo y junto sus manos cerca de su boca mientras se las calentaba con su aliento. De repente recordó aquel día, el peor día de toda su vida.

:…:::…..:::::….::::::::…

Una chica corría y corría, pasó por los solitarios pasillos de la escuela pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a estar ahí el último día de escuela para las deseadas vacaciones de otoño? Un loco solamente y tal vez ese era su caso. En su playera se podía ver que era una estudiante de segundo de preparatoria, lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos perlados que, corrían a lo largo de sus mejillas para perderse en su barbilla o un en su blanco cuello.

Salió del gran instituto, siguió corriendo hasta atravesar la enorme reja que anunciaba que ahí acababa el territorio de la escuela, corrió un poco más, paro y volteo la mitad de su cuerpo (de la cintura para arriba) en dirección hacia su escuela, sus mejillas seguían mojándose, hasta que sintió algo caer en la punta de su nariz, se enderezo y toco su pálida nariz, comprobó que era un pequeño copo de nieve de exactamente la primera nevada de ese frio invierno, volteo de nuevo y su mirada se perdió en ese gran edificio de nuevo. Ese día había recibido la noticia más espantosa que en su vida hubiera imaginado, sintió como muchas lagrimas salían y que no pararían en mucho tiempo. Cayó de rodillas mientras con sus manos tapaba sus ojos tratando de que nadie la viera llorar, tratando de que él no la viera llorar, eso jamás le hubiera gustado.

Recordó los buenos momentos que paso a su lado, claro que ¿Quién pasa malos momentos cuando se está con la persona amada? Nadie eso era seguro y ella, no era la excepción, a su mente vinieron aquellos paseos después de la escuela, cuando se apretaban las manos para sentir que no estaban en un sueño. Invadieron a su mente aquellos besos dulces y apasionados, los días de San Valentín, los de navidad, los de hallowen, tal vez se pregunten tal vez no ¿pues cuanto tiempo llevaban saliendo? Fácil desde 1º de secundaria era la respuesta correcta ¿4 años en total? Así es, 4 años compartieron los días más felices de sus vidas.

..:::…::::….

El viento movió su bufanda mientras se llevaba aquellos malos recuerdos que no quería remembrar. Poso su mano en su pecho mientras unas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos y, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su lindo rostro de muñequita. Recordó cuando se dijeron su primer 'te amo'.

….::::….:::….

Salía de la última clase estaba en verdad cansada, cruzo los pasillo para salir del instituto, segundo de secundaria decía su camisa, cuando por fin salió lo vio recargado en la pared de la barda esperándola, un sonrojo automático se posesiono de sus mejillas, sabía que llevaba ahí un buen rato porque frotaba sus manos para darse un poco de calor y porque siempre la esperaba al salir, pero ese día había tardado porque el ultimo profesor la había retrasado y tardo por lo menos 1 hora más en salir, se dio cuenta que no se había ido a su casa ni por un momento porque todavía tenía el uniforme puesto, su novio a veces podía ser demasiado testarudo, camino hacia él y tomo su mano. Salieron de la escuela e iban caminando por la calle, a su alrededor los arboles no tenían casi hojas o mejor dicho no tenían nada de hojas solo nieve era lo que estaba sobre las ramas desnudas, el suelo esta tapizado levemente con una capa de blanca y hermosa nieve, todo parecía un escenario perfecto para decir aquella frase que había estado queriendo decirle a su novio, no eran más que unos adolescentes de 14 años pero aunque las personas pensaran que no sabían amar, más equivocados no podían estar, ella estaba demasiado enamorada de él, mejor dicho desde 1º de primaria le había querido, fue después en 4º de primaria cuando se dio cuenta que más enamorada de ese chico no podía estar, fue cuando sus ojos no podían mirar alguien más que él, su corazón solo corría desenfrenado por él, sus sonrojos eran por él, todo era por él.

Pero ¿y si él no la amaba a ella? No estaba segura de que él la amara, porque sabía que la quería pero ¿amarla? Esa era una gran palabra y ella lo sabía, ¿y si se lo decía y él no sentía lo mismo? Qué gran error, tal vez le dijera algo como ''creo que vamos muy rápido ¿no te parece? De veríamos darnos un tiempo y espacio'' no, su corazón no soportaría estar sin él, sin su querer, no podía, no quería, lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo, no se atrevía, era una cobarde y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-Te amo- oyó salir de aquella boca, con su suave y a la vez varonil voz.

-¿Eh?- susurro shockeada ¿acaso le había dicho que la amaba? No, tal vez debió ser algo de su estúpida imaginación- ¿Qué d-dijiste?- pregunto por si las dudas.

Se paro enfrente de ella y agacho su mirada, traía una bufanda que le tapaba hasta media barbilla que ella le hizo para la navidad de hace 2 años, ella también alzo su mirada ya que él le ganaba por más de 5 cm, el chico agarro sus dos pequeñas manos entre sus grandes manos y, la miro directamente a sus ojos, su característico sonrojo apareció y él sonrió con sus hermosos dientes blancos como chaperones y ese brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Que te amo Hina-chan- beso rápidamente los labios de la chica- que eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días- pego su frente con la de ella.

-Y-yo t-también te amo- dijo la muchacha mientras se paraba en puntillas y lo besaba- quiero pasar contigo toda mi vida.

El chico le dio otro beso corto en los labios y siguieron caminando, su corazón latía a 10000 por segundo, sus pálidas mejillas estaban sonrojadas mientras tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, subió una mano a su pecho, deseo con todo su corazón que momentos como esos siempre se repitieran en el futuro, que nunca acabaran los buenos tiempos que pasaba con él, que nunca la separaran de ese chico que se robaba todo de ella, que solo la dejaba como un duro caparazón porque todo lo que era ella era de él, toda lo que tenia le pertenecía y ahora sabía que a ella le pertenecía todo de él, que él también era un caparazón vacio, apretó más fuerte su mano y deseo con todo el corazón, con toda su alma que nunca se separaran, que nunca se alejaran porque si eso llegara a pasar, todo su mundo nunca sería igual, todo seria oscuro y sabía con perfección que preferiría morir que estar sin él.

:….::::…:…::::….

-Me casare dentro de 1 semana ¿estás feliz por mi?- le hablaba a la nada- Tranquilo siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón que nadie ocupara.

Sintió una lagrima salir de unos de sus ojos perlados, lo extrañaba demasiado, aquel chico del que había estado enamorada por más de 11 años, tal vez eran más pero no tenia cabeza para pensar en ese momento, pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro una tras otra, aquel chico que le había hecho amar por primera vez, aquel que la había hecho mujer por primera vez, aquel chico que le enseño que la vida solo se vive una vez y hay que amar, querer, hacer, soñar, cumplir todo lo que deseamos con nuestro corazón, aquel chico el cual le dijo 'Te amo' por primera vez, ese chico al cual ella le dijo 'te amo' la primera vez, ese chico que la enamoro solo con su mirada y su sonrisa, ese chico, su primer amor el que nunca olvidaría y recordaría para toda la eternidad, ¿Por qué se había ido una persona como él? La vida era muy cruel y le había quitado lo que más amaba en aquellos momentos, aquella persona especial, aquella persona con la que crees que pasaras el resto de tus días, pero también sabía que estaba en un lugar mucho mejor que este mundo infame y contaminado de maldad, sabía que estaba en el paraíso porque no había una persona en este mundo que se lo mereciera más que él, ni ella ni nadie más.

Dio media vuelta mientras limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos al recordarlo, valla que había pasado tiempo ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que murió? No sabía tal vez unos 6 años, el primer año que estuvo sin él no sabía que debía hacer, donde debía estar, con quien debía estar pero entonces, comenzó una amistad con aquel chico que también sufría la perdida de él, aunque clásico de él, no lo demostrara. Se acercaron y comenzaron una amistad, después su hicieron mejores amigos y cuando se dio cuenta él se declaro y ella le correspondía, recordó que no quería decirle que sí por miedo, pero oyó algo que le decía que le diera una nueva oportunidad al amor, y le hizo caso y mírenla, ahora estaba felizmente comprometida.

Alzo la mirada y vio como le extendía la mano, era tiempo de irse él sabía que ella había ido ahí para decirle a aquel chico que se iba a casar, él lo sabía y la había acompañado en todo porque él también le tenía que pedir permiso a él para poder estar con ella.

Camino, tomo su mano y miro hacia atrás, cerró los ojos cuando sintió caer en la punta de su nariz el primer copo de nieve de esa primera nevada de aquel invierno, abrió los ojos y lo vio, estaba parado justo en la entrada del colegio, traía su uniforme y la bufanda que le había hecho a mano, sus rubios cabellos se movían de un lado a otro por las ráfagas de viento congelado que había en ese momento, le sonreía como siempre con aquella sonrisa de que nada saldría mal que todo estaría bien, sus ojos azules brillaban y alzaba una mano como cuando se despedía de ella. Susurro un ''sayonara'' para ella mientras agitaba su mano y un ''te amo'' salió de sus labios antes de desaparecer por completo. Ella susurro un ''arigatou'' por haberla amado y aguantado por tantos años, por haberle enseñado demasiadas cosas. Volteo y tomo la mano de Sasuke, caminaron unos cuantos pasos y giro su cabeza hacia la escuela de nuevo, un ''sayonara Naruto-kun'' salió de sus labios y volvió a caminar.

_Me alegra haberte conocido Naruto-kun tu cambiaste mi vida._

**Arigatou… Sayonara…**

**Nota: **Aquí la verdad es que la deje con Sasuke porque seamos realistas, Hinata no se quedara solterona y virgen solo porque Naruto no la quiere ¿o no? Ella tiene derecho a hacer su vida con quien quiera, igual es para Naruto él tiene el derecho de hacer con quien quiera su vida y bla bla bla xD… Bueno admito que también me gusta el SH xD Entonces pensé, o la dejo a ella con Sasuke o lo dejo a él con Sakura y, como yo odio con todo mi ser el NS mejor lo deje en SH… lo siento si no les agrado…

Y ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Triste? ¿Aburrido? ¿Lindo? ¿Me dejaran hermosos reviews? ¿Me lanzaran tomatazos? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? Ojala les haya gustado un montón Sayoooooooooooo.


End file.
